To love's end
by MairaBelikov14
Summary: A Jeremy and Anna one-shot, Got the idea for my composition exam and FYI No vampires! Just a normal human life, A bit ooc and REALLY different from the original story! Well just read if you want to find out :D


_[A/N : Just a short fic about Jeremy and Anna, This story has nothing to do with the original series, just something i come up at my test and FYI no vampires just humans, with normal humans problem]_

People always said that all humans make mistakes and they just have to live with it and move on. They're also some people who can't. I was one of the people who can't move on well more like I couldn't. I've lost a part of my soul. Standing here watching them lowering her to the ground while surrounded by people griefing about her death didn't help. I had to usel up all of the self-contro I have to break down. From afar I could hear faint words saying

"The police said she commited suicide"

"She just got diagnosed cancer"

"She's following her mother's footstep"

Anna was my lover, my soulmate and she had just committed suicide. A few weeks back she had suddenly gone missing when the cops went to her house they found her dead souless body hanging. It's my fault, the weeks before she went missing, I treated her badly, i neglected her!her death was all my fault! Anna and I had first met in the library, she had helped me with my school work for history. At first she was very persistent in breaking down my walls. I was the loner emo boy. After hanging out around her a lot I could feel myself loving her. She was beautiful with her long, wavy dark hair that felt like silk when touch and a laugh that could make even the coldest heart melt.

I might sound corny but my love for her had changed me a lot. I became the loner type when my parents died. Anna had changed that side of me, whenever i woke up, i felt excited knowing that i would see her again.

Anna and i had lots in common both of our parents died well her father died due to overdose whereas her mother had committed suicide which she think it was the most despicable and selfish thing to do in the world.

"My mom was just being selfish, i hate her, if i were in her position i wouldn't do that, never will i be,"

After just three months of dating, i could see things started to change. Anna wasn't really enthusiastic as usual, her features had turned paler and paler with each passing day and she seems to spend most of her time with me. She had became more and more possesive of me and i couldn't handle it anymore. When she had invited me to her house, i rejected saying i got other important things to do

"What are the other things more important than me Jer?"

"Anna, I need some alone time, i can't be with you 24/7"

"Is that your way of telling me you don't love me anymore?"

"Anna! I didn't said that, I do love you, i love you so much that i would die without you,"

"Then why Jeremy?"

"I need some alone time Anna, i don't like it...you being overly possesive of me, i have a life Anna," It was like a bucket of cold ice being thrown onto her, she looked at me with a very painful look and turned away. That was the last time I ever saw her alive.

Few days after our fight, Anna hasn't called or reply any of my texts and messages. I left her dozens of voice mail but she didn't even answered one.

"Anna please pick up, I'm so sorry for what i've said to you, Please answer my calls," I said over and over again, when I switched on the television and turned to the news, Something caught my eyes. The headlines read '16 year old girl had committed suicide' when they show the girl's picture my heart broke to million pieces

"Why Anna?" My voice sounded like a 6 year old, begging someone not to leave them alone. The doorbell than rings, i opened the door only to faced the chief. She had handed me a folded later with my name on it.

"We found it near Anna's body," I thanked her and went to my room, reading the letter

_Dear Jeremy,_

_I'm so sorry, i can't bear to live another day with this things inside me. I was diagnosed with cancer, I'm so sorry i didn't tell you about, I'm afraid of what you would think of me. I know i did say i wouldn't do the things that my mother had done but i have no choice. I can bear the pain it caused me every day. Just know that I will always love you Jeremy_

_Your Soulmate :_

_Anna_

_A_lmost 3 months have passed since Anna's death and i couldn't handle it anymore. I can't forget her, i just can't. I couldn't forgive myself, here i was standing on a roof top ready to join Anna. Slowly, I closed my eyes and step forwards. I could hear the wind cutting through my ear and suddenly it stopped. Everything was pitch black and now all i could see was Anna staring at me with a heartbreaking look

_[A/N : Well i hope you enjoy reading it, do read and review please :D]_


End file.
